


kxl0z4h'z 4r7 n0t3b00k (kxlozah's art notebook)

by kxlozahhsamaa



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Multi-Fandom, No Fandom, OMORI (Video Game), Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Art, Doodles, Gen, Multi, Other, ahaha fusions from different fandoms??? delicious, author just wants to show off their crappy artwork
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:33:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxlozahhsamaa/pseuds/kxlozahhsamaa
Summary: jvzt m3 w4n71ng t0 zh0w my b4d 4r7 l0lz (just me wanting to show my bad art lol)𝐃𝐎𝐍𝐓 𝐑𝐄𝐏𝐎𝐒𝐓  𝐎𝐑 𝐒𝐓𝐄𝐀𝐋 𝐌𝐘 𝐀𝐑𝐓1f 7h3r3 n33dz t0 b3 4ny w4rn1ng pl34z3 l3t m3 kn0ww (if there needs to be any warning please let me knoww)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 15





	1. 7h3 z73pp1ng z70n3 0f h0p3 (the stepping stone of hope)

**Author's Note:**

> 𝐃𝐎𝐍𝐓 𝐑𝐄𝐏𝐎𝐒𝐓 𝐎𝐑 𝐒𝐓𝐄𝐀𝐋 𝐌𝐘 𝐀𝐑𝐓  
> tw/cw: none (at least i think there arent any)
> 
> 4 dr4w1ng 0f k0m43d4 n4g170 1 d1d 1n n0v3mb3r?? 34rly d3c3mb3r???  
> n07 svr3 (a drawing of komaeda nagito i did in november??? early december?? not sure)
> 
> 1m 4 7r4d1710n4l 4r71z7, n07 g00d 47 d1g174l 4r7 l0lz (im a traditional artist, not good at digital art lolz)

w4n73d 70 7ry 7h3 c4r700ny 4r7z7yl3 (wanted to try the cartoony artstyle)


	2. m3 p3rd0n4z! *h17z y0v w17h zp1k3 b47* (me perdonas! *hits you with spike bat*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1v3 b33n g3771ng 1n70 0m0r1 l473ly, 4nd b3c4vz3 0f qv4c17y br41nr07, 1 h4d t0. m1gh7 fvck 4r0vnd 4nd dr4w h1m 4z 3v3ry ch4r4c73r lm40
> 
> (ive been getting into omori lately, and because of quackity brainrot, i had to. might fuck around and draw him as every character lmao)
> 
> DO NOT STEAL OR REPOST MY SHITTY ART thank you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW!!! blood, c*ts, bandages!

my h4ndwr171ng 1z zh17, 4nd my 4r7 1z zh17. 0h w3ll (my handwriting is shit, and my art is shit. oh well)

please dont repost or steal my art, thank you


	3. l1qv1d 3y3l1n3r z7vck 70 7h3 d00r (liquid eyeliner stuck to the door)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DO NOT REPOST OR STEAL MY SHITTY ART PLEASE!!
> 
> in case you cant read the leet speak (1337 ZP34k) i put an eligible version in parenthesis!
> 
> m07h3r 1 cr4v3 m4ng0z

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my p3rz0n4, kxl024h. (my persona kxlozah)
> 
> tw: none i think

7h3r3'z 4lz0 4 m1n1 qv4ck17y 1n 7h3 c0rn3r xd (there's also a mini quackity in the corner)

7h3 b0dy r3f3r3nc3 1 vz3d (the body reference i used)


	4. g1v3 pr421z 7h13r b34n13 b4ck (give praxis their beanie back)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DONT STEAL OR REPOST MY SHITTY ART THANKS
> 
> lm40 c4n y0v z4y r4nd0m ch4r4c73r 7h47 1'll n3v3r vz3 4g41n?? (lmao can you say 'random character that i'll never use again??)
> 
> 7h3 p1nk zpl07h3z 0n 7h31r f4c3 1z jvzt 4 b1r7hm4rk 0r z0m3 zh17 (the pink splotches on their face is just a birth mark or some shit)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO STEALING OR REPOSTING MY SHITTY ART THANK YOU!!

h0m13 jvz7 w4n7z 7h31r b34n13 b4ck >:[ (homie just wants their beanie back >:[ 

7h3 r3f3r3nc3 1 vz3d (the reference i used)

**Author's Note:**

> 𝐃𝐎𝐍𝐓 𝐑𝐄𝐏𝐎𝐒𝐓 𝐎𝐑 𝐒𝐓𝐄𝐀𝐋 𝐌𝐘 𝐀𝐑𝐓  
> 1 z4y 7h1z l1k3 my 4r7w0rk 1z w0r7h z734l1ng lm40 (i say this like my artwork is worth stealing lmao)
> 
> 3xcvz3 my 7yp1ng z7yl3, 17z jvz7 7h3 w4y 1 7yp3 l0lz (excuse my typing style, its just the way i type lolz)


End file.
